The invention concerns a device for forming a spout in a container such as a can or the like.
Painting installations, in particular for painting vehicles, use paint to which a curing agent must be added when mixing the paint. For this reason, residual amounts of paint remaining in the container do not harden with time, but remain in a viscous state. So-called scrapers, e.g. known in the art from DE-GM 9406714, can be used to remove these residual amounts of paint from the inner walls of the container. This method of removal is however extremely difficult. For this reason, a hole has been introduced into the floor of the container through which the residual amount of paint can flow in a downward direction. A careful pouring out of the residual amount of paint is however not possible using such an opening in the floor.
It is therefore the purpose of the invention to create a device of the above mentioned kind by means of which a spout can be created to facilitate a precise pouring out of residual amounts of paint.